


feels like falling in love

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Like, M/M, cupid!ray, easter bunny!barb, jack is santa, magical people au, mother nature!griffon, sandman!monty, santa!jack, sorcerer!michael, the only hybrids are ray and geoff, they have wings cause cupid, title from ed sheerans song kiss me, wait ill put it in tag form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ray's cupid, ryan's a human, and this feels like falling in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI OK if u were expecting a gta update im sorry its been so long since i've updated that and i literally feel so so so bad but an update is coming i swear ive just been so so busy that i haven't had time to and i've had this written for a long time so i thought i should post it as sort of an i'm sorry so yeah im sorry i haven't updated gta in forever but it's my top priority after this i swear

If there was one thing Ray was extremely grateful for when it came to his job, it was the fact that they had decided to ditch the whole bow and arrow cliche and switch to something a little more, well, romantic, half a year before Ray become the official Cupid. He had trained with the bow and arrow and that thing was a pain in the ass (no pun intended).

It was really heavy to carry around, and frankly Ray wasn't the best of shots and he usually ended up running out of bows within minutes of being out on the field. Who decided it would be a smart idea to only equip Cupid with six bows, anyway?

So he was extremely grateful that the elders had decided to modernize things from a bow and arrow to a little less of a violent approach; a bucket full of mini hearts that he would sprinkle on people's heads. All he really had to do was sprinkle it on somebody and it would make them find love quicker than they would've had he not done it. However, if the hearts landed on two people instead of the one person Ray was intending to hit, that meant those people were soulmates and destined to be together. It was loads easier than shooting an arrow and hoping to God that it hit it's target. So, all in all, Ray was excited for this change.

That was until Ray actually held the damn thing.

"Christ, Geoff! This thing weighs a ton!" Ray exclaimed, hoisting the tin bucket up and wrapping both arms around it in an attempt to keep it up and in his arms as Geoff Ramsey laughed loudly from behind him.

"No shit, dude! There's about a thousand hearts in there. Little glittery buggers that get absolutely everywhere if you drop them so I'd be careful. Unless you want glittery hearts managing to somehow come out your ass for the rest of your life," Ray's predecessor, Geoff replied as he floated gracefully over to Ray, his wings folding up slightly behind his back as he landed.

They were sitting together in Geoff's house before Ray went down to Earth to spread the love. Geoff used to be cupid, but he decided that it was time for him and his wife, Griffon Ramsey-Mother Nature-to settle down and start a family which meant Geoff had to train a new cupid to take his place. So for the last six months, Ray had been Geoff's protege, living along side him and going along on his trips to Earth to learn the ropes on being cupid. It was a lot harder than everybody thought. The Elders were glad that Geoff was retiring, not because he wasn't an amazing cupid, because he was. One of the best, actually. But he had been working himself half to death, his feathers turning gray with exhaustion instead of the pearly white they were meant to be, the bags under his eyes getting worse and worse and The Elders knew that it was only a matter of time before the poor guy keeled over. They weren't as thrilled about Ray taking over for him, because Ray was a clumsy little shit who was bound to mess up somehow.

"I'm going to fuck up so badly with this thing! It's so heavy, this is going to be impossible," Ray groaned. "Do you think Michael would be willing to enchant it to make it a little lighter?"

"Knowing Michael? Not in a million years," Geoff replied with a grin, tousling Ray's hair as he walked past him. "Now that you have your bucket full of hearts, you're ready to go. Spread your wings and fly, little buddy."

Ray groaned and dropped the bucket onto the ground (just barely saving it from tipping onto its side), stretching slightly before closing his eyes and willing his wings to spread. He felt them open and loosen themselves and he felt a pair of hands smoothing down a few of his porcelain colored feathers.

"Griff?" Ray assumed, twisting his neck as far as it would go in an attempt to see over his sprawling wings.

"Hello, Ray. Ready for your first official day out on the field?" Griffon asked, walking gracefully around Ray and smiling at him pleasantly.

Griffon was a beautiful woman, always wrapped in earthly colors such as greens and browns, hair always containing flowers of some sort. Today she wore a deep green dress that went down past her ankles and sleeves that reached her wrists. It flowed around her as though there was a consistent breeze blowing the bottom so it billowed around her, occasionally showing her feet which were always bare. Her short blonde hair had daisies weaved into it today, blowing gently around her face.

"Nah, was thinking about staying in today, catching up on some naps. Who needs love, really?" Ray said, grinning at Griffon.

"Everybody, Ray. Now go! Go down to Earth and help those poor people find love!" She called, nudging Ray towards the door. It swung open when Griffon tipped her head at it and she handed Ray his bucket as she gave him one last shove out of the door, shutting and locking it behind him.

"Absolutely fantastic," Ray grumbled, wrapping both arms around the bucket and picking his legs up off the ground so his wings would carry him.

Despite what Geoff had said, Ray was still hopefully that Michael would help him with the bucket problem, so he immediately flew over to Michael's hut. All the "mythical creatures" (he had absolutely no idea why humans thought they weren't real, did they really think that they found love by themselves? that they grew plants by themselves? who the hell did they think brought the presents into their houses every christmas?) lived together in a small town above Earth. Michael was their town sorcerer, something everybody needed and Ray had no clue how humans lived without one. He was a close friend of the Ramsey's and Ray hoped with everything in him that he would help.

Michael didn't live very far away from Geoff and Griffon. Only a couple of houses away, nestled in between the Sandman, Monty, and Santa Clause, Jack. While Jack's house was surrounded by ice and crisp snow and had a constant flow of snow raining down from above it, and Monty's was surrounded by golden sand and various beds (why did he have so many beds in his front yard?), Michael's had a fire pit with a cauldron out in front of it and a dark, ominous looking wooded area behind it.

"Michael! My favorite wizard, where are you?" Ray called, dropping his heart bucket (whom he decided to name Bucket) outside Michael's door. He knocked on Michael's door a few times, then promptly started knocking out the tune to Anaconda.

"Ray, if you don't knock that off I will gut you and let Jack use your intestines as bows for this year's presents!" Michael called from inside the house. The door then swung open and Ray grinned, lifting Bucket into his arms as he floated into Michael's house.

It looked exactly as you would imagine a sorcerers house would look--old, leather bound books lining the walls of various shades of deep scarlet and violets with the occasional green, most of it written in gold script that was in some language that was definitely not English; dark walls without windows, the only sources of lights being candle sticks and a small chandelier dangling from the ceiling. It had a musty smell to it that made Ray wrinkle his nose and he glanced around for Michael.

Michael was hunched over a cauldron that had a dark green smoke curling out of it and was releasing a putrid smell and Michael was muttering words into it and within seconds the color turned from green to purple, and the smell turned into a sweet, flowery scent.

"Hello, Michael! Lovely day outside, isn't it?" Ray greeted, floating over to the cauldron and placing Bucket onto the ground next to it as he peered into the concoction Michael was cooking. "What are you making?"

"Griff asked me to make her a fertility potion," he answered absently, rolling up the sleeves on his jade colored robes as he stirred the potion exactly three times clockwise and six counter-clockwise. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with-"

"No," Michael cut him off, putting his wooden spoon down as he stood up and looked at Ray.

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask!" Ray exclaimed.

"True, but I know you. You only ask for things that will help you mess with other people and I will not have any part in it."

"I promise, this is a real request! I need help with my job! My bucket is heavy as hell and I need help carrying it around and I want to know whether or not you can enchant it or something to make it lighter!"

Michael looked at him thoughtfully for a few seconds before he strutted across the room to the bookcase opposite them, skimming his fingers along the covers until he came upon the book he wanted. He pulled it out and flipped around it before he came across the page he was looking for.

"Ok, I have an enchantment that might work, but it takes a week to brew. Can you wait until then?" Michael asked, flipping the book closed and looking at Ray.

"Why does it take so long?" Ray complained, picking Bucket up and dramatically heaving it around the room.

"Because I don't like you and I like to see you suffer," Michael replied with a manic grin as Ray scowled.

"Fine, I'll be back in a week. Thank you for doing this!" Ray shouted, planting a wet, sloppy kiss onto Michael's cheek. Michael rolled his eyes and shoved him off smiling slightly.

"Yeah, whatever. Idiot. Get the hell out of my house." Ray saluted Michael and flew out of the house, Bucket wrapped tightly in his arms as he drifted down the road towards the house where The Elders lived. He needed to stop by there before going down to Earth to get the list of people he needed to help out.

"Hey, Barbara!" Ray called as he flew past the Easter Bunny, Barbara, who was directly next to The Elder's house.

"Hey, Ray! Nice pot of hearts!" Barbara called back.

"Thanks! His name is Bucket!" Ray drifted down out of the air and onto the steps gracefully (read as-tripped and fell down the concrete steps before standing up and getting his bearings) and knocked three times on the large oak doors that sealed the Elder's building.

It was a large, white house with a rounded, dome like roof that stretched up three stories. The entrance was shaded by a white stone slab that was held up by marble pillars, two on either side of the doorway.

The doors swung inward slowly and Ray took a deep breath as he floated into the building, the doors swinging closed loudly behind him.

For a few moments, the room was plunged into complete darkness. Ray took a deep breath and clutched his bucket tighter, waiting for The Council to address him.

Suddenly, a dull pop noise was heard and all the candles on the walls came to life, giving the room an eerie glow. In the middle of the room stood the three Council members; Burnie Burns, Gus Sorola and Matt Hullum. They all wore black, billowing cloaks with thick hoods pulled over their heads that bathed their faces in darkness.

"Ray Narvaez Jr," the middle Councilman, Burnie Burns, said. "State your business."

"I need the list of--um. List of people to spread love to," Ray sputtered, shifting around uneasily.

"Very well," Burnie answered. The three of them mumbled something in unison and another pop was heard, and a scroll appeared in the air in front of him.

"Thanks," Ray said, grabbing the scroll and the bucket and floating out of the building.

Once he was out he shuddered quickly. The Council always gave him the creeps. But, he didn't have time to focus on it because he had to get down to Earth to spread the love. So he floated back to his house and into his living room, flying over to the mantel to grab a splash vial. He paused, clutching the bucket closer to his chest before tossing it at his feet and muttering ' _Earth_ '.

Ray felt the air swirl around him briefly, wrapping him up tightly and then falling, but not really because he was still floating. He opened his eyes and was immediately met with sticky heat. Ray balanced his bucket in one arm and pulled the paper out with the other, noticing the location and the name.

_Texas - Ellis, Adam_

Ray slid the paper back into his pocket and closed his eyes, feeling the familiar tug towards where his target was. He floated aimlessly, on his back above the flood of people on the sidewalks. They couldn't see him or feel him, but floating through them always made Ray's skin crawl. So instead he floated above them, occasionally flicking a spare heart down into the crowd. One wasn't enough to make them find their love, but was enough to make them feel a tug of _something_ deep in their chest.

Ray's heart seemed to swell in his chest and Ray looked down, seeing a red glow through his white shirt. He was at a fan gathering of some sort, surrounded by hoards of people. Ray floated slightly higher, searching for his target. A man stuck out a few feet away, glowing red. Ray floated over to him and simply hovered for a few moments, watching the man. He was signing some paper, stopped for a picture before doing the same to another person. Ray sighed and reached into the bucket, grabbing a fist full of hearts and sprinkling them over the man.

They landed on him directly, and he paused what he was doing, excusing himself from the girls and hurrying away. To find his love, probably.

"You're welcome!" Ray shouted, but knew he wouldn't get a reply. Ray pulled the paper back out, scanning the list for the next name.

_Texas - Luna, Miles_

Ray closed his eyes and pressed his finger to the location, waiting to be relocated to his target but, upon opening his eyes, noticed he didn't move.

"What the fuck?" Ray muttered, floating back above the crowd and scanning it. To his surprise, he saw a man only a few feet away sitting at a table, a spot on his chest glowing red. He was nodding and smiling at somebody, signing something quickly before the line moved and someone else was in front of him. To one side of him sat a girl with long, red hair and straight bangs and to the other side of the man sat a girl with black hair, grinning brightly at the people in front of her. Ray floated over to the table and lifted a handful of heart out of the bucket, sprinkling down on top of the man. But, to his surprise, the hearts didn't only land on the man, Miles. They split apart and landed on both Miles and the woman with the dark hair.

"Soulmates," Ray whisper, smiling despite himself.

The girl's cheeks turned red as she faced Miles and his cheeks did the same. They whispered something to one another and Ray sighed, heaving the bucket up his chest as he floated away. The next name on his list was also in Texas and Ray had a sneaking suspicion that the person on the list was also in the same building.

_Texas - Haywood, Ryan_

Ray closed his eyes and felt his heart tug him in one direction and he floated that way, keeping his eyes closed until he felt his heart was seconds away from exploding. He opened his eyes and _ok, what the fuck_ , that was definitely the most beautiful man Ray had ever seen in his life.

"What the fuck," Ray hissed to himself.

The man had dark blonde hair pushed back from his face delicately, soft blue eyes and a kind smile. He wore dad jeans and a plain t-shirt but was ripped as hell and Ray was pretty sure he had a semi.

The man, Ryan, was stood in the middle of a group of people, signing item after item before excusing him politely. He walked quickly and Ray stopped floating, jogging on foot to catch up to Ryan. Ryan was walking pretty fast, weaving through crowds of people and waving absently to some of them before ducking out of the building.

"Slow the fuck down, dude," Ray said, trying to catch up.

He floated back up in an attempt to catch up to Ryan, but stumbled over his fucking shoelace, and fell forward. The bucket tipped over and the hearts showered both of them and Ray fell onto Ryan and--

Ryan caught him?

"Whoa? You ok there?" Ryan asked, helping Ray regain his balance.

"What the fuck," Ray said, dumbfounded. "You can see me?"

_tbc._


	2. Chapter 2

_**r.h** _

Ryan raised his eyebrows but nodded, smiling slightly as he helped Ray back to his feet.

"Yes," he said slowly. "You're right in front of me, you just practically body slammed me, I can indeed see you."

Ray didn't appear to be listening to Ryan, instead Ryan watched him pat his clothes frantically and spin around in circles. He strained his neck back suddenly in an attempt to look at something on his back, twisting his arms around himself in a frantic attempt to claw at his back. Ryan stepped back slowly, eyes wide as he watched Ray, vaguely worried he might catch rabies. Could you catch rabies? Ryan wasn't sure, but he was sure he was bound to catch something.

And yet....he didn't walk away. He felt drawn toward Ray for some reason he couldn't place and yeah, Ryan definitely already caught something. 

"What am I wearing?" Ray cried hysterically, still clawing at his back. "Where are my-- _where are my wings?"_

It came out like a hysteric screech, high-pitched and Ryan reached out slowly, grasping the man's wrist and hesitantly tugging him towards a shady part of the lawn.

"I think you may have heatstroke," Ryan said carefully as the stranger stumbled after him. "You need to get into some shade and get some water. Well, the best thing would be to get you inside, but. I don't know your name let alone where you live and I'm not entirely sure I feel comfortable bringing you back to my house."

"I don't live here," Ray said, sounding miserable. "My name is Ray. I'm--I'm...well, it's complicated."

"I'm Ryan. You're from out of town, then?" Ryan said. Ray wasn't making much sense but Ryan supposed it was the heatstroke.

"You can say that again," Ray snorted, shaking his head. "I'm from somewhere far,  _far,_ away from here."

-

**_r.n._ **

Ray watched Ryan fumble for a response, his face helpless and maybe a little frightened. Ray couldn't blame him--Ray was having a proper meltdown right in front of him but he couldn't help it. He knew he was exposing himself to a human but he was freaking out, ok? His wings were gone and Ryan could see him and he had no way of going back home so, basically, he was fucked. Forever. 

"You know," Ray said, pressing a hand against his forehead. "I think--maybe it is sun stroke. You wouldn't mind getting me some water, would you?" 

Ryan smiled and Ray almost laughed when he saw how relieved the man looked as he tossed out a yes and hauled ass away from Ray. The second he was back inside of the building Ray bent at the waist, sucking in deep breathes as he attempted to calm himself down. He was stuck on Earth and he was stuck on Earth  _alone._ He laughed, suddenly; it bubbled out of him and it was high-pitched and sounded desperate but he didn't care. He kept laughing until he was laying on his back on the ground, stomach aching from the laughter and soft giggles still coming out every once and awhile. He raised his hand into the air and blocked out the sun, eyes squinting as he attempted to to look up. God, it was so fucking  _hot,_ where was he? The goddamn desert?

Ray absently supposed he should be thankful he isn't in the desert somewhere, camel's spitting on him, no water for miles, sand up his asshole. He was thankfully in the middle of a bustling city in America. Count your blessings, he supposed.

Ray sat up suddenly, springing to his feet and shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Sand," he mumbled, grin splitting his face suddenly. He looked up to share his joyous revelation with somebody near him and saw Ryan making his way back over with somebody in tow. "Ryan! Sand!"

Ryan smiled quizically and handed Ray the bottle of water, sipping from his own. Ray took it but didn't open it, continuing to bounce on his toes and look up at the sky excitedly.

"How long until sundown? Only a few hours, you suppose?" Ray asked

"It's two in the afternoon," the man behind Ryan supplied. "So...no. Not a few hours."

Ray stopped bouncing momentarily and glanced at the man, eyebrows drawn together carefully. He looked familiar. And not in a I-helped-you-find-love way.

"Do I know you?" Ray asked, crossing his arms.

"I thought you weren't from around here," Ryan interjected. 

"I'm not. But I know him, I'm sure of it," Ray mumbled, stepping forward to get a closer look at the man.

-

_**r.h** _

"Burns, I'm sorry, man. I think he's sick or something," Ryan said, attempting to pull Ray away from his boss, Burnie, before he got fired.

"Yeah, because I have no fuckin' idea who you are," Burnie said to Ray with a small laugh.

"Wait!" Ray exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "You're councilman Burns!"

"Councilman?" Ryan said, raising his eyebrows. "You've got the wrong guy, dude."

"Nope," Ray replied. "This is councilman Burnie Burns. I'm sure of it. I'm Cupid, you know."

Ryan glanced at Ray briefly before putting a hand on Burnie's upper arm and pulling him away.

"One moment, please," Ryan said to Ray with a smile, tugging Burnie a few feet away from Ray. "What the fuck, dude? Should I call the cops or something?"

"Nah," Burnie replied. "He's probably just a super-fan or something that's got some sun stroke. Let me talk to him for a second, you go inside and go to the panel and tell them I'm gonna be late."

Ryan nodded hesitantly, giving one last skeptical look to Ray before jogging back into the building.

It was strange. Ryan knew the guy was totally crazy, but for some reason his heart tugged slightly as he left him behind.

-

_**r.n** _

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ray asked Burnie when he came back over.

"I think the better question is what are  _you_ doing here?" Burnie hissed, tugging Ray away from a group that emerged from the convention center. "And why can he see you?"

"I don't know!" Ray replied, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "I don't know. I was here, doing my job, and I tripped and the hearts hit both of us and now he can see me and I'm freaking out."

"Ray, the hearts hit both of you. You're soulmates,  _obviously_ he can see you!" 

"No, we're not soulmates. It was an accident," Ray replied, becoming increasingly panicked. There was no  _way_ his soulmate was a mortal.

"There are no accidents, Ray. You of all people should know that. So, now my question becomes: do you want to stay here and live your life as a mortal with him? Or do you wish to come back and live with us without him?"

"I don't know!" Ray cried hysterically. "I just met the guy! I'm certainly not ready to give up my job for him! So--so I guess I want to go back and live with you guys."

Burnie sighed and shook his head, glancing around them briefly before slipping something into Ray's hand. Ray glanced down, confused, and saw Burnie had given him what looked like a marble filled with floating hearts.

"Um..thank you?" Ray said slowly. "I mean--who doesn't love a good game of marbles, am I right?"

"It's not a marble," Burnie said, sounding exasperated with Ray.

"Good, because I have no fucking idea how to play," Ray replied, lifting the ball up. He noticed it was slightly bigger than a marble and the hearts inside were moving around. 

"It's--ok. Three months from today, exactly, if you break that ball before midnight then you will be brought back home and Ryan's memory will be erased and it will be like nothing happened. However, if you don't, then you will be stuck here on Earth as a mortal."

"Why can't I just smash it now?" Ray asked, lifting his arm above his head.

"Hey, fuck--fuck you! Put it in your pocket or something, Christ. You just can't, ok? Three months you fucking dick. Three months, and if you don't break it by midnight, then you're here. Forever. Now, look, I gotta go, but I'll try and get you somewhere to stay, ok?"

Ray nodded and sighed, shoving the little glass ball back into his pocket as he watched Burnie rush back into the building and, after a few moments, trailed after him. He had nothing better to do so he figured he might as well see what the hell was up with the building he was currently in. He wandered for a few moments, trying to distract himself but found himself unable to. He weaved through the large crowds of people back to where he came from and leaned against the door frame, glancing around himself.

_ok, three months. i can do this. three months is nothing! i can do--_

"Ray!"

Ray's head snapped up and he glanced around to find who was calling his name. Ryan was waving at him and jogging closer and Ray choked on his breath when he saw Ryan's shirt. It wasn't the same one that he was wearing earlier--it was quite obviously too small on him and hugged him tightly, riding up on his midsection and exposing his stomach. His biceps were rather noticeable in the shirt as well and Ray was finding it hard to breathe.

"Hey," Ryan greeted, stopping in front of Ray. "Burnie explained everything to me--how you guys know each other from college, etcetera.  He also mentioned you need a place to stay?" And my roommate just moved out, so the room is yours if you--"

"I like your shirt!" Ray blurted, physically unable to keep it in any longer.

Ryan made a face but laughed, shaking his head and tugging the shirt down, recovering his midsection. Ray mourned for it.

"Yeah, they, uh, they gave me the wrong size. But, anyway, that room is yours if you want it."

"Yeah, sure, thanks man," Ray replied, smiling weakly.

_i cannot fucking do this._

 


End file.
